Idris High
by NovelLover23
Summary: This is a very simple sizzy/clace romance story set in high school. Clary Frey and Simon Lewis were two average high school students until the start of their sophomore year when the Lightwoods moved to town.
1. Idris High

Nothing about Clary Frey ever stood out, except for her fierce hair color. She thought if it wasn't for her hair she wouldn't attract any attention at all, even from the teachers. Sure she was smart and a talented artist, but her extraordinary ability to blend into the crowd was her biggest fault. Even as a child she was always second to last to be picked for anything. Last would be her best friend Simon. He was the ultimate nerd; which she was always drawn to. During grade school they didn't have any friends so they grew closer, even though they had nothing in common. But you know what they say: "Misery likes company". She had also felt sorry for him because she thought that he had a great personality that people would love, but because of his own insecurities he never showed people that side of him. Unlike her Simon was a very likable person, she thought. Clary didn't think of herself as maniacal or anything but she didn't really seem to fit into the world everyone was in which in turn causes her to be very reclusive and introverted. Which was always ironic given her capabilities to blend into the world so easily. The only times she seemed to truly express herself were the times Simon would make her dance or sing in privacy, where they would laugh at how bad she was.

Still to everyone else she seemed pretty happy and satisfied with life. Her grades were always in the high honor markings and she seemed to have a promising future. Every week day for a 180 school days she would wake up on time, get dressed in very modest clothing, and walk through the suburbs of Westchester to get to their school. And nothing changed today, their first day as sophomores. Their school was like all other public schools with various people and clubs, and teams. Clary had never really joined a club before, although she did participate in her middle school's "Paint Off" where she came second to Aline Penhallow.

"So the questions is are you ready for another marvelous year at _Idris Public High school, _home of the overwhelming number of Percy Jackson fans who got the school to change its football team name to, _THE_ _TITANS_," Simon said giving an exaggerated gesture towards the varsity football players who were stationed at their usual spot in the drive way, accompanied by their entourage of cheerleaders and JV players.

"Who could ever forget," Clary teased. She saw her Brother Jonathon talking to the cheerleaders.

"So I _finally_ got my schedule in the mail yesterday and here are my classes."

Simon handed the paper to Clary where she began to read over it. She felt a peculiar familiarity with the layout of his classes. She thought about it a little and saw that they had the same classes save a few. For instance they both had Chemistry with Mr. Rose first period, followed by a creative writing elective with Mrs. Morris second period, where they split up because Simon takes pre-calc with Mr. Trowsky, and Clary has Algebra 2 with Ms. McGrath. They reunite before lunch in study hall that would be monitored by a different teacher every other day. Sixth period they part ways again, seeing Clary in an English 4 class with Mrs. Reynolds, and Simon in English 3 with Mrs. Morris again. Following their sixth period classes they have gym together with Mr. Shevitz and Mr. Lingg; which was good because neither of them were any good at anything physical and would have each other for comfort. Last period, Clary had an art class call "Expression through Art" which she liked because she then could leave school happy every day. This class was taught by Mr. Gecker (or Mr. G for short.). Simon had a class called "Music Composition and Arranging", taught by Mrs. Gecker (or Mrs. G for short.

"Um, Si. We have almost all the same classes." Clary looked at Simon as she tried to hand him back his schedule. She was unsuccessful as she saw Simon in a trance staring towards the parking lot. She followed his gaze and probably saw the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen at the school before. This girl wore clothes completely opposite to Clary, not afraid to show off her curves and finely tuned skin. She had long black silky hair that hung down almost to the small of her back. She wore tight black leather leggings and high inch designer boots. She was also sporting a cool leather black jacket with a white shirt that hung a little too low for Clary's tastes, revealing a little of her plump breasts. Her face was had hints of make up to emphasize her high cheek bones and full lips. Clary was stunned by this girl's ability to dress so that she wasn't showing off but also was at the same time. The plainness of her clothes stood out because of how great se looked in them. Along with Simon other boys were staring at her as she leaned against a silver BMW talking to one of the varsity football player who was already hitting on her. On the other side of the vehicle Clary saw someone with golden hair and an amazing smile. He wore even simpler clothes. A tight fitted V-neck with a white under shirt and black skinny jeans and converses. He was quite slim but also seemed very fit, Clary noticed. She quickly turned away and back to Simon.

"Helloooooo, earth to Simon!" When she got no response she pinched him.

"Ouch!" Simon said while rubbing his arm, "you know I'm very sensitive."

"Oh, please you big baby. Try not to die."

Clary noticed it was already 8:20 and they needed to be in first period by 8:30; which meant they only had 10 minutes to find their lockers, and get to class before all the good seats were taken.


	2. Isabelle Lightwood

The Chemistry room was very large with black hexagonal shaped two person tables facing the front SMART board surrounding a regular square table stationed at the back of the room. The room was very wide horizontally, which allowed for a lot of walking space. There was another room almost the same length as the one they Clary and Simon were in that seemed like the official lab.

Clary and Simon both rushed to a table in the corner where they saw a small cage with a fluffy white bunny watching them.

"Oh my god, the cuteness is unreal!" Clary exclaimed getting to her knees and looking at the anime more closely.

Simon almost jumped back in disgust, "What do you mean _cute_, the little white devil was just staring at us with those creepy wide eyes."

"Oh Simon don't tell me you're afraid of little bunnies too?" Simon had always been hesitant with all animals, big or small. During a second grade field trip to the zoo, where he peed himself in fear after a giant gorilla banged on the window. He was then teased until fifth grade when people finally forgot. From then on he had always had problems with all animals. They didn't like him and he didn't like them, and so he always kept his distance from all animals.

"Not afraid. I just don't trust them. Especially the small ones. Always trying to look cute and friendly so that naive people like you will drop your guard. I know what they're up to."

"Don't be stupid, Si."

"His name is George, but all my students call him Georgie." Said a voice form behind them. "You can hold him if you want. He's very friendly"

"Oh, please I would love to. Mr…..Rose, right?" Clary said turning and standing to great her teacher.

"Yes, I am the chemistry teacher Mr. Rose and this little fur ball is the class pet."

He extended his hand to both Clary and Simon. They both eagerly took his hand in a firm hand shake. They stepped aside as Mr. Rose went to unlock the cage and let Georgie out for a proper greeting. Clary eagerly took him into her arms as Mr. Rose instructed her on the proper way to hold him. Simon scoffed at the bunny as it looked at him with his giant brown eyes. The bunny playfully began sniffing Clary all over, familiarizing himself with her smell, incising as childlike giggle from Clary.

Unfortunately the ringing of the bell made this chance encounter come to an end, as Mr. Rose was forced to set Georgie back into its cage and begin class.

"So class as you can see, I hope, the chem class has two rooms. This room will be the room they we do all of our paper work. That other room over there," he said pointing at the adjacent room, "will be the chem lab. Now what do you think we do in the chem lab?"

A student raised his hand, "Do chemistry." His answer caused an uproar of laughter from the rest of the class, and even making Mr. Rose laugh a little.

"Yes, yes," Mr. Rose said, "Chemistry. As the class name might suggest…."

Mr. Rose continued to teach the class inciting laughter from the students momentarily from his corny off handed jokes. Mr. Rose had everyone go around and give their names, likes, dislike, and expectations for the class, to become familiar with everyone; which everyone happily obliged. Most people said they liked video games, or music, or some type of snack, and Simon was no different. Other like Clary said they liked art or books. He continued by giving the students a layout of the course, that would need to be signed by a parent, and explaining their little pet. He told the class that it was their responsibility to take care of the little white bunny while they were in his class. They would elect someone to feed him, change his water, and sadly clean out his cage. But he said mainly the people who received detention have to do that.

Simon heard the classroom door open slightly and saw the girl he had been staring at by the sliver BMW. She walked in slowly, her heels hitting the ground hard.

"Are you Mr. Rose, chem teacher, room 126?" The girl said curiously.

"Ah, yes I am." He walked over to her and ushered her into the room where she handed him a little white pass.

"Sorry, I'm late I was in the principal's office."

"No problem," he said, "but sadly you missed the part where we all introduced ourselves. Maybe you can introduce yourself to all of us, and tell us your likes and dislikes?"

"Do I have to?"

"Well the decision is all up to you. But I don't think you want us calling you "new girl" and not by your actual name, do you?"

"I guess. Well my name is Isabelle Lightwood, and I like clothes, and I don't like school."

She then took her leave to the empty table in front of where Clary and Simon were sitting. Simon was amazed that the girl, whom he now knew as Isabelle Lightwood, was in the same class as him, sitting in front of him. He knew, however, that a girl like that would never go for a guy like him.

Simon couldn't really focus on the rest of the lesson. He was too fixed on the mysterious new girl named Isabelle, much like all the other guys. As the bell rang Clary and Simon were the last ones to leave the room because Clary wanted to say goodbye to Georgie, or so they thought. Before leaving Mr. Rose asked them if they had Mrs. Morris next period, which they did, and asked if they could escort Ms. Lightwood there as well, much to their surprise. Clary gladly accepted as Simon just stood there speechless.

Isabelle walked next to Clary through and sea of people, while Simon hung back a little trailing them.

"So, you're a new student." Clary said trying to make conversation.

"Yup, seems like it."

"Well, where did you go before here?"

"Everywhere, my family moves around a lot due to my father's job, even though I don't really know what he does. But I get the feeling we're going to be staying here for a while, at least that's what my mom says." Isabelle was surprisingly forthcoming to Clary. By the way she dressed Clary expected her to be rude and have a superiority complex. Clary thought they could become good friends. "I came with my two older brothers, one of which is a senior on the football team."

"Yea? What are their names, maybe my brother knows them."

"The football player's name is Alec, and the player's name is Jace."

"Strange names. What do you mean by _player?" _

"Well you know, he's the type of guy who always has girls around him, but never commits to a relationship."

"Yea, sounds like _my _brother."

"What can we sisters do?"

They both laughed mocking their brothers' shallowness. Simon watched from the back as Clary and the incredibly sexy new girl were hitting it off great. He could hear little of what they were saying. Something about their brothers. Oh snap, Isabelle has older brothers, Simon thought. That fact sealed his fate and any hope of possibly getting to know her in any romantic way.

They arrived to Mrs. Morris's classroom with a few minutes to spare. There were plenty of empty tables and Simon and Clary choose one to the back. Alongside them Isabelle chose the one in front. As the students began pouring in, just like in chem class, everyone started gawking at Isabelle's beauty.

Half way through the class, the Mrs. Morris had already passed out their writing journals, the class were asked to write in them for a few minutes, in hopes their creative side will come out through their writing. The only problem was that Isabelle didn't have a pen or pencil. To fix this she turned to her new found friend and asked for one, where clary sadly told her she only had the one she was using.

"I bet Simon has one," she said turning her head in hopes Simon had heard her comment and was already reaching into his bag for one. He wasn't. In fact he wasn't paying attention to the outside world at all. He had his hoodie over his head and was slumped over the table sleeping. His hood doing a fantastic job at hiding the earphones that were pumping soothing rock music into his head. This sight prompted Clary to violently strike him in the side waking him up instantly.

"Oooow, you could be a bit softer you know." He said while holding his side, pulling down his hoodie, and turning off the music.

"Pay attention! Do you even know what we're doing?"

"I think the better question is if I care." He said smugly. His comment incited a giggle from Isabelle. He was now aware of her overarching presence in the grand scheme of his and Clary's conversation. He jumped back in surprised and woke up immediately.

"Wow. I didn't think I was so hideous as to repel a man at first sight." Isabelle said jokingly, with a hint of innocent flirtation.

"Oh no, no….." Simon not wanting to offend, "Um…. Do you want something?"

Isabelle laughed turning to Clary, "He's so direct. You better keep a leash on him or he'll get loose on all the innocent young maidens" Isabelle's humor was very flirtatious but innocent. She never meant anything she said but still Simon began to blush.

"Wait….you don't think….." He said pointing a finger back and forth from himself and Clary, "You don't think we're a thing do you?"

Clary and Simon looked at each other and busted out laughing holding their gut. They eventually stopped as Isabelle just stared as if she was the third wheel in an elaborate and old joke, and waited it out.

"Oh no, no we're just friends. We tried that whole dating thing when we were in middle school but it was just too weird. We decided to remain friends. ONLY. We're more like family than friends really." Clary said.

"Oh well it's nice to clear that up. But I still need that pencil."

"And I'm still waiting for Simon to give me one so I can give it to you."

"Wait, what? You never asked me anything."

"Well _I'm _asking you now," Isabelle said staring at him intensely. She saw him blush. _He is too easy_ she thought as she almost laughed out loud.

"Of course." Simon rummaged through his bag and acquired a pencil that said NUMBER ONE STUDENT, and handed it to Isabelle.

"Thank you, Simon," and she turned and began writing in her journal.

"So…what are we doing?" Simon asked Clary, causing an exasperated sigh and shake of the head in his direction.

"You are truly helpless."


	3. Lets go out for Lunch

At lunch Clary and Simon decided to walk to one of the nearby fast food places that surrounded their school. They had a choice of almost any kind of food. The rule during lunch was that any student could travel outside of the school for lunch but had to be back 5 minutes before the bell, which signaled the end of the lunch period.

As they left study hall Simon had to walk to his locker and place his and Clary's book bags inside. On their way to leave the school Clary saw Isabelle, to which Clary called out in greeting.

"Hey, Clary," Isabelle answered. She looked at them both and saw they were headed somewhere." Where are you guys going?"

"Well we decided to go grab a bite to eat at Subway. It's on Fifth Street. Would you like to come with us? It's not really far at all, just a quick five minute or so walk."

"I don't know. I'm waiting for my brothers. We were going to decide on where to go, but if he isn't here in the next couple of seconds then I'm leaving with you guys."

"I am wounded that you would so easily abandon me in a strange place surrounded by strange people." An elegant voice said walking towards them.

"Well, Jace, if you weren't always late I wouldn't have to ditch you." Isabelle said back at him. He merely chuckled. He turned and looked at the plain-looking guy and girl who were just talking with his sister.

"Oh, Izzy why don't you introduce me to your little friends."

"Well, Jace this is Simon and this is Clary. And guys this is the basket of fun known as my brother."

Clary stared at him without control of her own actions. He looked like an angel to her. The way his entire body: skin, hair, and face all just shined brightly, almost blindingly so. He caught her eyes intense on him and stared back. Clary jumped a little inside and began to blush.

"W-W-Well you're also welcomed to join us too," Clary stuttered.

"And where would that be?"

"We're just going to Subway for lunch," answered Simon. Simon was not impressed with Jace, at all. In fact he didn't really like him. He came off too sure of himself, and Simon's experiences with those types of people were all negative. He knew what type of guy he was. The _cool_ guy who knows he's cool and has to remind everyone and himself how cool he really was. Simon being the complete opposite to this he tended to shy away from those kinds of people. But alas, here he was, tolerating him. He got the feeling he would continue to _tolerate _him even after that moment for he was Isabelle's brother and Clary was obviously attracted to him. He just thought about the long awkward conversations he and Clary would have about Jace. A future he did not look forward to.

"Yeah and we'd all better hurry if we want to eat anything," Isabelle said.

"My thoughts exactly," Simon said.

As they all walked down out the front entrance of the school, Clary walked beside Simon in front of Isabelle and Jace as they argued in a cute, siblings, kind of way.

"I didn't know we were befriending people on our lunch breaks too," Simon said to Clary.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know. Jace. Why is HE here? Come on Clary we've never let people come with us during lunch, because it's our time to dish everything out." Simon sounded a little annoyed at the idea of not having a one on one conversation with Clary, like they normally would have.

"Oh, get out of here. Like you're angry that Isabelle's here"

"Now what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean."

Simon folded his arms and looked away as Clary did the same. Whenever they were ever angry at each other they would fold their arms and try their hardest not to look at the other person. A habit that was developed back in first grade when they first became friends. A habit they haven't been able to break nearly ten years later.

Like always moments later they would steal glances at each other until they'd eventually laugh it off. The same was in this situation. They stopped pouting and Clary reassured Simon that they could always talk at their houses. Simon was too trying to cling to anger for Jace's presence, but didn't want to admit it.

They arrived at the restaurant and quickly ordered their food. Simon got his usually ordinary Italian sub while Clary bought a meatball sub. Simon always hated meatball subs, and shot a gagging expression in Clary's direction when she ordered one to show his disgust at her and her food choices. Isabelle and Jace both got custom subs. To Simon's surprise Isabelle got a lot of stuff on her sub. It amazed Clary how a girl with a body like Isabelle's could ever eat as much as she did. Simon was the first to get his and walked to an open table and put his earphones into his ears and dozed off into his own head. The others walked over moments later. Clary sitting next to Simon and the Lightwood siblings sitting next to each other.

"I would never have guessed you guys were related. I mean, you don't look anything a like."

Jace laughed nodding his head. "Yeah, your assumption is correct. We're not related. I mean not in the traditional sense. I was adopted into their family when I was young."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose on your personal lives." Clary felt ashamed at what she said.

"Well, I'm a big boy. I can tell the truth. There's no reason not to. I mean whether I was blood or not would not change the way I feel. We're family." He said smiling at Clary. Clary blushed and focused on her food. Isabelle couldn't help but notice, and smiled.

Clary, Isabelle, and Jace talked and got equated with one another, while Simon was in his own world listening to music. When Clary and Jace left to go get refills she was left alone. She eyed Simon and decided to have fun with him. He was looking down into his phone scrolling through some website. Isabelle slowly reached over and took his glasses off his face, to Simon's surprise.

"There let me see your face," she said laughing.

"Okay, okay funny. But I can barely see without those you know." Simon reaching for them. She pulled her hand back as Simon's hand was inches away from the glasses.

"No, no not so fast. We all came here together and you barely talked at all."

"Yeah, well I'm not used to hanging around with anyone other than Clary so I just decided not to make a fool out of myself. Trust me it's for the best." He reached for his glasses again.

"Okay, well now it's you and me. If you tell me one thing about yourself then _maybe _I'll give you these back." Isabelle said playfully.

Simon reluctantly obliged by her compromise. "I like to listen to music." He reached for his glasses once more.

"No, no hold on," she said putting her hand up to his face to stop him. "Any stranger can tell that. You listened to music in class, and the entire time we were here. Tell me something that I don't already know" Simon was getting impatient, but still was willing to do what Isabelle said.

"Okay, let me think. I'm not that interesting of a guy, so there isn't much I can actually tell you." Simon thought for a while. After a moment he said, "Well I'm in a band, I guess. I mean we're really bad and it's nothing special. Just something me and my friends did to pass the time."

"Oh, and what instrument do you play?" Isabelle said.

"That wasn't the deal. You said one question and I can get my glasses back. Give 'em" Simon demanded

Now was Isabelle's time to obey Simon's request and hand over his glasses.

"Okay, how about this: I tell you something about me and in exchange I'll tell you something about me?"

Simon though this over for a while. At first he was going to deny this proposition, but when he looked at her face, so innocent and beautiful, with a hint of make up to highlight all of her best qualities, he realized he was actually talking with what he considered to be the most beautiful girl in the world. And thus he actually began to consider her little game, in hopes of talking with her more. To distract himself and escape from her impending compulsion he looked to his phone and saw that it was already 12:00, which meant they were already late.

"We're late."

"What? How? It's only….." Isabelle looked at her wrist watch and saw the same time Simon saw. They both rose from their chairs in haste and called to Clary and Jace who were taking a considerable amount of time getting re-fills.

"Dammit Simon it's the first day and we're already on the road to detention." Clary yelled.

"Okay, then hurry up, maybe they'll let it slide if were back before the bell rings." Simon said hopefully.

They left immediately after with Jace in the lead, since he was the fastest running, then Isabelle, followed by Simon, then Clary. Simon was surprised how fast Isabelle was. He expected it from Jace since he looked fit, but Isabelle was way faster than him, which really wasn't that great of a feat since he wasn't really fit. Luckily they made it just a minute before the bell. Unfortunately Principle Dr. Valentine was waiting at the entrance of Idris High with a number of students with their heads hung low. Clary suspected they too were late and under some type of punishment. A punishment she feared they would all share.

Principle Valentine looked at his watch, "Oh my look at the time. You kids seem to be late. And on the first day. I so very disappointed."

"We're very sorry sir, but it was only the first day and our careless adolescent minds are still adjusting to the rigorous time managing of our school day." Simon said elaborately. He always knew the right things to say to get himself and Clary out of trouble. He knew that Dr. Valentine belittled teens, and cursed their adolescence, and so he said exactly what he expected Dr. Valentine was saying.

Valentine smirked, "Yes, yes you are right Mr. Lewis, but I cannot let your irresponsibility go unpunished. See here, these students were also late and they have a week's detention, including Saturday. It wouldn't be fair if I let you guys go without the same punishment, can I?"

Simon looked at the two students. Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle. The notorious delinquent couple of the school. Jordan was a junior and Maia was a sophomore, but no one could tell because they were rarely in class.

"Come on, Dr. Valentine, that's Jordan and Maia. Detention had become their second home. If they weren't caught now, they would have been by next 7th period. You can't lump with them. Sir, we have great grades, attendance and never get into any sort of trouble. Could you please let us off with a warning sir?" Isabelle just watched and was surprised by his ability to bullshit. If the situation was as serious as it was she would have been laughing. Hard.

Principle Valentine pondered this thought and was actually considering letting them off with a warning. Besides, Simon and Clary were amazing students, and the Lightwood siblings (though they have had their fair share of problems) had pretty great grades.

"Bullshit, Lewis." A feminine voice said off to the side, before principle Valentine had a chance to say anything. "You can stop with the kiss-up act. It's not gonna work."

"Don't start Maia." Simon said back suddenly losing his cool.

"Start what?" Maia said throwing her arms up in innocence.

"Start patronizing everyone in sight. I'm just trying to talk with principle Valentine"

"Valentine, don't listen to a word he says, he's only trying to get out of a detention. Don't show him any lenience."

"Maia stop! Why don't go fall asleep and never wake up."

"MR. LEWIS THAT IS A DEFINATE DETENTION." Principle Valentine yelled, inciting a laugh from Maia.

"But…." Clary began.

"No buts. You all have a week's detention. I hope you all can think about your actions. Learn what not to do. Learn what not to say. Go to the office and get your late slips."

He took his leave, letting them all stand at the entrance.

"Maia why do you always have to do shit like this." Clary said almost yelling.

"Because it is fun watching your friend get flustered," she snickered.

Maia and Jordan walked inside leaving the rest of them angry.

"What the hell was that?" Isabelle asked.

"Maia and Simon….." Clary began.

"It was nothing. Just nothing." Simon interrupted. "Well, I guess we are going to get to know each other a lot this week huh?" Simon said, suddenly reverting back to his whimsical self.

Isabelle smiled, "I guess."

"Well since we're already in trouble, why don't we do something fun." Jace said smiling deviously.

"What do you mean by 'go do something fun'?" Clary questioned.

"You know, go for a ride around. We can go anywhere."

"Don't be stupid Jace," Isabelle said, "We would be in even bigger trouble for doing something this stupid."

"Why not?" Simon said suddenly, "I'm in. I was getting tired of this first day anyway. In fact I would've just listen to music to in all my classes anyway."

Everyone was shocked at what he said, but none more than him. He wasn't the kind of person to do anything rash and stupid, let alone agree with a guy like Jace.

"Okay well now I have no choice do I," Isabelle said smiling unknowingly towards Simon, making him turn away blushing.

"It seems the people have voted." Jace said staring at Clary, "Now all we need is one more person." He began walking slowly towards Clary, making her uncomfortable but not wanting him to stop. He extended his hand, "Come on don't be afraid. Do something bold for once."

"I'm not afraid," Clary said folding her arms staring at Jace intensely. "Okay bad boy, you'd better keep up with me."

He smiled and took her hand running down the stairs. They headed towards the silver BMW in the student parking lot. Jace began shuffling through his pants.

"Damn. Izzy, Alec has the keys."

"Come on Jace, really?" Isabelle said.

"I guess you didn't have this all planned out," Clary teased.

Jace felt embarrassed. A feeling he almost never gets. He was always sure of himself and what he wanted, and didn't take embarrassment well. He thought for a while hoping he could find a way to continue their plans. Then it came to him. He pulled out his phone and texted Alec, informing him of their plans.

"What are you doing now?" Isabelle asked fiercely.

"What do you think? Texting Alec."

Jace got a text back which told him to go towards the gym entrance, he had just started gym and was in the weight room. They hurried there and waited by the door. After a while they became restless until the door opened and they were met by a guy with colorful glittering hair. He stuck out his hand, "These are yours I believe." The keys landed in Jace's hand.

"Thanks, Magnus." Jace said, "Well you guys coming or not?"

"Yea Alec is just having a hard time bypassing Mr. Shevitz."

"Not anymore," Alec said peeping from behind Magnus. "We should hurry before anyone suspects we're gone."

They all ran to the lot again, laughing and smiling. "Oh, yes," Jace began "Alec, Magnus, this is Clary and Simon." Jace gestured towards Simon and Clary to introduce them.

Alec simply nodded, but Magnus moved towards Clary. "What lovely hair, my sweetheart. So fierce like a wild fire."

"Thank you," Clary said playing with her hair.

"Alec I think I'll ride with her instead, okay?"

"She's not interested Magnus." Jace said.

"Oh, my does little Jace here have a crush?"

Clary blushed. Jace didn't say anything, just stared at Magnus, with eyes that said "Back off".

"Okay Magnus stop teasing."

"You're not fun."

They arrived to the parking lot moments later laughing and smiling. They jumped inside the cars. Jace into his Silver BMW in the driver's seat with Clary at shot gun, while Simon and Izzy sat in the back. Magnus and Alec jumped into his white Porsche.

"So where to?" Magnus yelled at Jace.

"Anywhere."

Everyone liked that answer as they drove out of the lot blasting music from the stereo.


	4. Let's skip school

Jace drove on the highway, with Magnus trailing, towards the mall. That seemed like the best place to go where everyone's needs would be met. He knew Magnus and Izzy would want to go shopping, as they always do, and Alec would go anywhere. He had a feeling Clary would want to go to a bookstore, and Simon a music store or arcade. He didn't really have a preference. As long as there were pretty girls he would go anywhere. But there was an absolutely gorgeous girl sitting right next to him. He saw as her hair raged in the wind like wild fire. He was transfixed on her innocent face, with no make-up, but he still understood her natural beauty. He would periodically glace his eyes towards her and watch her. One glance they both made contact and Jace had to keep his cool and continue staring, making Clary uncomfortable and embarrassed. Clary quickly turned her head to look out the window and Jace smiled. He knew he was charming and knew how to keep his cool, because girls always seemed to blush when he stared at them. He understood that girls found him attractive but he never really held any merit in that fact and only used it to make girls long for him and guys jealous of him. Jace always used his looks to keep people away and only think about his looks. He pretended to care about someone's looks because that is what everyone expected him to do. But the girl sitting next to him wasn't the most beautiful girl by the other's standards but he couldn't stop looking at her. She was sweet and innocent in a way he'd never seen before.

Jace looked at the back of his car and saw his sister, Izzy, and Simon minding their own business. He recognized Simon purposely not making any eye contact with Izzy, which Jace thought was smart. He has seen his sister's compulsion at work. She always criticized him for his relationship status, but his sister was no better. She would walk all over guys with high heel boots, while going to the next guy, and every time it started with the guy staring into her eyes. She was fun, and flirtation, a trait every guy fell for. Jace got past the turnpike and entered the market place, where the gigantic Westchester Mall.

Simon was uncomfortably comfortable sitting next to Isabelle. He tried to listen to his music and distract himself from her smell, and look. She smelled beautifully. Like roses or gardenias. He was surprised he was actually there right now. In a car skipping school and with the two good looking new kids. He was sure he was dreaming. More importantly he was surprised at his own boldness. After Maia Roberts ticked him off he didn't want to go back into the same building as her. Their break-up was pretty nasty last year and she always had that conniving hold on his emotions. He barely recognized her now, though. She used to be fun and positive, like Clary, but ever since she met Jordan Kyle she'd been a completely different person. He still felt resentment for her, but at the same time he felt sorry for her.

Simon tried to push the thought of Maia out of his mind. He stole a glance at Isabelle and saw her beautifully body leaning against her window. He had thought she was sleeping and so continued to stare, examining her. Suddenly Isabelle looked at him, and their eyes locked. Simon panicked, but he was caught.

Taking out his head phones he said, "Umm, hey. What are you going to do when we get to the mall?"

"What malls are good for. Shopping." She smiled at him.

He blushed and said, "Yeah, I'm not that big on shopping, but the mall has a good arcade room."

"Boys and their games. I never understand."

"Maybe I can teach you?" He expected her to laugh at him.

She smiled, "Maybe, but only if you let me shop for you."

Simon felt embarrassed. Was she not impressed with the plain way he dressed? He never really dressed to impress, but for some reason he became self-conscious of his wardrobe choice.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said reluctant to her offer.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "You're so boring. Never willing to just act."

"What about now? I agreed to skip school didn't I?"

"True. But how about now, and back at Subway," Isabelle smiled, "speaking of which do you wanna play the game." She moved facing Simon positioning her leg crossed on the seat, so that she and Simon could have better contact in that small space.

"What game?" Simon said nervously.

"You know the one where you tell me something about yourself and in response I'll tell you something about myself."

"Oh yeah. No"

"Oh, come one. Don't you want to get to know me?" Isabelle said with such innocence and a hint of flirtation, and Simon fell for it completely.

"Okay, but what are the rules."

"Okay, let me think…."

"Think? Have you not done this before?"

"Shhhh, let me think."

Simon remained quiet until she finished, "Okay the rules are that in response to a confession given one must give their own. This will help get to know the other person. But a confession is only valid if one deems it worthy to pass. For instance if you say something lame like, 'I've worn glasses all my life', you will have to give another one or I won't say anything. And it has to be all truth. Okay?"

Simon nodded. "You go first."

"Okay…I…had my first kiss when I was 7." She giggled a little, "Now you go."

"Okay….I had _my_ first kiss when I was 13."

"Really? With who?"

"No, no that's not the game. You tell me first."

"Okay, it was with this kid named Alex Butler. He was the cool kid in our class and every girl wanted him, but he wanted me and I kissed him just for and to mess with the other guys and girls. It was actually pretty funny. How, all the girls shunned me for doing it."

"Wow, you must have been a devious little girl."

"Still am."

They both laughed and Simon relaxed and moved closer to her actually getting into the game. "Okay, well my first kiss was in the 7th grade with a girl named Matti King."

"Sounds like a sweet name."

"With sweet lips." He said back.

Isabelle laughed honestly. Isabelle enjoyed laughing. She never really laughed honestly before, except for when she was around her brothers or parents. She had always laughed because boys wanted her to. She was surprised by her honest laughter. They both continued playing the game, asking personal questions, and giving fun answers making each other laugh.

Clary heard Simon and Isabelle having a great time in the back, but she couldn't believe it. She had never known Simon to be as bold as he was that day. Maybe it was puberty she thought. First he agreed to skip school, and now he's talking to a girl freely. Sure she seemed to have pressured him, but the Simon she knew would have been a bumbling fool around a girl as beautiful as Isabelle. She liked that he was finally breaking out of his shell, and a little envious. She wished she was as bold as he was that day. She had skipped school, yes, but she wasn't really talking much. She feared that she wasn't really making a big impact on anyone.

She looked over at Jace and blushed. He was unbelievably beautiful. He seemed to glow like no other. In fact, she thought, all of them did. Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle also had an incredible glow. She hadn't determined if it was this glow was good or not.

"Seems like my sister and your boyfriend are getting along quite well." Jace said with a wide, smug smile.

Clary scoffed, "Why does everyone think Simon and I are dating."

"You aren't?" Jace questioned.

"No, we're just friends." Clary laughed.

"Good" Jace said.

"Good? Why is that good?"

"Well then, that means I can have you all to myself."

"And who said you can have me?"

"Just wishful thinking I guess."

They arrived at the mall and parked their cars. They jumped out of their cars and Magnus pulled Alec quickly into the mall headed for the cosmetics section. Jace heard Alec give off a long annoyed moan.

"Well I guess they know where they're going," Jace said to the group.

"And so do I," Simon said beginning to walk off.

"And where do you think you're going," Isabelle said stopping him.

"I was just going to check out the music shop" Simon said tentatively.

"Oh no, I need some help shopping. Come on." And with that Isabelle forced Simon into a day of clothes shopping.

Then Clary and Jace were left, and both of them not knowing exactly where they wanted to go, and at the same time didn't really want to go anywhere.

"Where are you going?" Clary asked.

"Where ever you're going" Jace smiled.

"Don't you have some you want to do?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm going to walk around looking for hot guys."

"Then I guess I am too."

Clary laughed and began to walk, with Jace in pursuit.

"So how do I look?" Isabelle walked out of the changing room in a black and white plaid skirt, with knee high black sock, and boots. She also had a black tank tucked into her skirt, revealing her slim arms.

Simon looked up from his phone. He was texting his band mate, Eric, explaining why he was not in Music class. Simon and Eric and had planned to be in the same music class and practice on their music and decide the name of their band, whilst getting new members to join.

He noticed Izzy saying something but was too concentrated to recall what she had said. "What?"

Izzy scoffed, "Come on. How do I look?"

Simon examined her from top to bottom. He had already known what his response was going to be, "You look nice."

"Nice?" she questioned, "Only nice."

"Really nice," Simon said exuberantly.

Izzy laughed, "Now that's better."

"So are we done here," Simon looked around at the bras and panties, dresses and skirts, blouses and sweaters, uncomfortably, "I'm not too comfortable around here."

"Ummm, no sir. I haven't even bought anything yet. And you're not helping with that. Maybe I should have had Clary come instead."

"You know that sounds like an excellent decision. Maybe I should text her."

"No, no, it's fine. I want a man's opinion. How about you help me here for the next half hour or so, then we can go where ever you want. But only if you truly help me."

"Sound like a deal to me. However I don't get out much and don't know if you really want my opinion on this stiff."

For the next 45 minutes Izzy used Simon to the fullest of their agreement. He carried purses and shoes and clothes until his arms went numb. He handed her clothes to change in while giving his honest opinion; which most consisted of positive reviews of her clothe choices. Once in a while she would try on a dress, or pants, or skirt that would amaze Simon on how if perfectly complemented all of her features and she would look amazing.

They went to the cash register and Isabelle pulled out a black credit card. Simon thought Izzy must have done this often. And that her parents were very wealthy. They walked with bags out to the parking lot and put it into Jace's car, after they called him to unlock it remotely from his phone. When they entered the building again Simon headed straight for the book store. More specifically the comic book section, knowing it would annoy Izzy.

"What are all these things?" Isabelle asked dissecting the artistry.

"Comic books. Don't tell me you've never seen one before."

"Well of course. I mean my little brother Max reads the black and white ones that read from the opposite directions."

"Oh, you mean manga. That's like the Japanese version of comic books."

"I thought only little boys read this stuff." She teased.

"You're breaking my heart. I'll have you know that these are for people of any age. In fact," Simon picked up a Dead Pool issue with a severed head, "the audience for this particular comic is not children."

"Ew, that's disturbing as hell." Izzy pushed the comic away.

"See, you can't even handle it." Simon laughed and so did Izzy. She was surprised at how much she was actually enjoying Simon's company. She would never have stepped into a book store before, and somehow this guy got her into one, and enjoying her time there.

"Okay, okay you may have a point. In face my little brother may be interested in some of these," she looked around questioningly, "books."

"What does he like?"

"I've seen a couple of them. I don't know fighting, I guess. Weird powers and stuff. Actually," she laughed a little, "he is just like you. I'm sure anything like you like he'd be interested in."

"Well, maybe you'll find some you like as well."

Izzy laughed, "I doubt it."

Unbeknownst to Izabelle and Simon, in another section of the book store Clary was looking at an assortment of _how to draw _books. Unfortunately she couldn't really concentrate with the constant badgering from Jace. Even though Jace was asking her constant mundane questions, she had to admit it was partially her fault for periodically dodging them. It was fun flirting with him. Making him chase her, even something as the answer to how Simon and her met, or when she began drawing.

"I can't believe _this_ is where you wanted to come do." Jace said walking around her as she stared intensely at a book studying it. His eyes wondered around the quiet book store watching the people do the same as Clary. "When I had suggested we skip, I was thinking a little bit more fun."

"Then why did you come to the mall" Clary questioned.

"Truthfully because I knew that is the first place Izzy would want to go when she wasn't in school. I'm a good brother that way. And secondly: to waste time until school was out, because I didn't want anyone to feel suspicious about six teens running around town and not in school. I mean, this is a small suburban town. Everyone knows everyone. I mean, the first day we moved here our neighbor brought us a casserole. A casserole for crying out loud."

"Okay, okay," Clary said trying to stop herself from laughing, "I see your point. But if you want to have fun, by all means go to the arcade or something. Hang out with your brother. No one's forcing you here."

"Who said I wasn't having fun?" Jace said forcing Clary to hold back a smile.

"Well if you're going to linger then help me find good book." Clary left the art section and walked to the teen section followed by Jace.

"So, why are they fighting? They're supposed to be heroes." Isabelle questioned Simon as they read a comic titled _The Dark Knight Returns._

"Well, Superman is an agent of the government and Batman is a vigilante; which they don't like, so they sent Superman to capture batman."

"But Batman is stopping crime. Why would they fight?"

Simon gave up after understanding that she would never understand and decided to shake off her questions. Simon reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone that had been buzzing all day. The call came from his mom. He had been regretting the call all day and decided to finally take it.

Simon answered his phone "Simon! Where are you?! I've been calling all day. The school said you skipped today. Is that true!?"

Simon retracted the phone from his ear because his mom was howling threw it. He knew he was going to get a huge lecture from his mom as to why it's not okay to skip. "Yes, ma'am. It's true. We felt like it was only the first day so we could afford to miss it."

"I don't care what you felt! We're going to talk about this when you get home; which is right now."

Simon's mom hung up the phone. Simon put the phone in his pocket and looked at Isabelle with a very pale face.

"Was that your mom?" Isabelle asked

Simon nodded his head. "Yeah, I have to go. My mom is on a rampage."

After Simon's mom called Isabelle called Jace, who she found was in the same place she was, and Alec and Magnus who weren't answering their phone. They had to go search for them, and found them in a photo booth making out. They told them the situation and each of them called their own parents to tell them they were okay. Clary's mom, being as protective as she is, was hysterical. Jace found it very funny, since their parents were very okay with them skipping school since it was the first day of school.

They all packed up their bags and left the mall. Simon was worried for the onslaught that was awaiting him as soon as he stepped in the door of his house, but he still had a great time doing something different. A guy who usually is does everything he's supposed to being edgy for a day was actually really exciting. He was liking his and Clary's new found friends.


	5. Detention

"Well this is boring," Isabelle said sighing laying her head down on the table. The week had gone by fast and they were now facing their punishment. It was Saturday and everyone was in detention. Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Clary, and even Maia, and Jordan.

"Don't worry baby doll. I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself." Maia said mockingly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes locking them on Jordan. She gave him a seductive look; which made him blush and look away. He loved Maia and didn't want to be persuaded by Isabelle's seduction. She only did it to get Maia flustered, proving her dominance by threatening to take her boyfriend.

They continued the day in the library and moved around a lot to find some type of entertainment. Clary read fantasy novels, Simon listened to music and slept, Isabelle tried to read magazines but only found educational boring ones, and Jace was complaining about how bored he was.

"Okay, let's play a game." Jace yelled after being fed up with boredom. He wasn't used to being bored and decided to liven up the room with a fun classic game of Truth or Dare.

"What game?" Isabelle said intrigued.

"Classic game of Truth or Dare."

Suddenly she was no longer interested. "Really? Never Have I Ever? This isn't Dawson's Creek, Jace. That's stupid."

"Hey, hey you never pass up a chance to wound me. Who knows maybe it'll be fun."

"Hey, I'm in. I've really want to get to know you guys. Make you reveal ALL your little secrets." Maia said smirking.

"I think I'll sit this one out. I'm not really into this kind of stuff." Jordan said.

"Oh, no you're playing." Maia said definitively.

Jace went around and wrangled everyone up to play the game. He had gone to disturb Clary and after moments of flirting and rejection she finally obliged. Isabelle went to wake Simon and basically told him what he was going to play. Groggy and having just woken up he was very confused and just went along with what she said. He was gaining his consciousness the more she pulled him to the table where everyone was already sitting. Maia next to Jordan, and Clary next to Jace. Simon slumped down on the chair now awake.

"What are we doing?" Simon asked.

"Come on, I said we're playing Truth or Dare." Isabelle said.

He gave her an intense annoyed look. "You woke me for this. I'm out." He put his head down and tried to sleep.

Maia laughed, "I knew he wouldn't want to do it. He's not a very open person."

"How would _you_ know?" Clary asked, "You haven't spoken to him in a while."

Maia ignored her remark and sat back and cuddled up to Jordan. "Well, are we gonna get on with this or not?" Maia stared piercingly at Jace.

"It's not fun if everyone doesn't play," Isabelle said. Simon could feel the intense eyes on him even with his head down. He looked up and knew that he would get sucked into this one way or another and also obliged to play, but only for a short while.

Maia decided to go first, "Isabelle, truth or dare?"

"We can start things off with truth." She said.

"Okay then, Isabelle, have you ever shoplifted?"

"Yes, I have. When I was about 13 me and my friend went to the mall and stole a pair of earrings for fun. Funny thing is that I never even wore them." Isabelle confessed nonchalantly. "Now it's my turn. Clary, truth or dare?"

Clary was shocked. She wasn't prepared for this yet, "Ummmm. Dare, I guess."

Isabelle smirked deviously, "I dare you to kiss Jace on the lips for 10 seconds."

Clary blushed incredibly while Maia laughed and Simon shooting up actually interested in the game.

"Come one Izzy that's lame." Jace protested.

"No, no, no, Do it!" Maia said joyously.

"Come on Isabelle." Simon said also protesting, "That's not funny."

Isabelle lifted her hand in innocence, "Hey she chose dare. She knows how this game works."

Clary was too busy blushing to protest for herself and was out of it until Isabelle nudged her to complete the devious dare. Clary looked at Jace who, through it all, remained surprisingly calm and cool and returned the looked only making her blush even more. She was also a little disappointed and hoped that Jace was as flustered as she was, but what she saw was just Jace. Cool Jace. She was cursed at herself internally for thinking Jace _actually _liked her some way.

"I guess if we have to, right?" Jace said to Clary, "It's just a kiss."

"I guess." Clary said with her head down.

"Clary! You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Simon said.

"Umm, yes she does." Maia chimed in.

"Shut up, Maia!" Simon yelled.

"Watch it Lewis." Jordan warned, making Simon gain control on his emotions and actions.

"Stop. I'll do it. It's only a kiss and it means nothing." Clary said with fake courage.

Clary and Jace looked at each other and awkwardly leaned in with their faces inches from each other. This close to Jace, Clary's entire being heated. From her mouth to her arms. From her chest to her fingers, her entire body flared with the thought of Jace.

Maia and the rest of the group besides Jordan, who seemed very indifferent about the dare, involuntarily moved inwards as the tension was built as the leaned closer and closer together. Clary felt the feeling of Jace's breath before he finally connected their lips. Clary was expecting a forceful, hard controlling kiss from Jace, but surprisingly got the complete opposite. He was soft and gentle as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. His lips felt amazingly soft and hers and his fit together too perfectly. Clary was had kissed guys in the past, not a lot, but a few, enough to know that this was undoubtedly the best she'd ever had. Jace's lips seems to know exactly how to make hers feel special. This 10 seconds felt like minutes as each other Clary's senses flared in ecstasy.

Suddenly, Jace parted leaving Clary hanging in the air wanting more. Wanting to attack him with kisses. But alas, the journey into Jace's lips were over and she had to regain her grounding on earth and the situation she was in. She was no longer allowed to dream or risk embarrassment, for it was obvious to her that this was _just_ a kiss to Jace.

Clary turned to Isabelle, "Are you happy now that you've made me kiss your brother?"

"I think we _all_ are" Maia said in Isabelle's place.

The game continued with dares and truths. Funny moments like when Simon had to admit that his mom had once walked in on him while he was taking care of some business. A scar he said would never heal. A question proposed by Jordan to Simon. Of course everyone laughed for a good while. Everyone except Clary, who already knew the story and already felt bad for Simon. The game went around and it was finally time for Jace to ask truth or dare. And his target was his sister Isabelle.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough of Simon's history. Now it is my turn. Isabelle, truth or dare?" Jace said with a devious smirk.

"How did I know it would be me?" Isabelle asked Jace.

"Just answer the question. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Isabelle gave him a fierce look as to say she wasn't backing down.

Jace smirked, "Payback. I dare you to kiss Jordan for thirty seconds."

"Wait! No way in hell!" Maia interrupted. "I don't know who think you are, Jace, but this is my boyfriend and he isn't kissing no one but me."

"Oh, come one. It's just a game remember, nothing to it." Isabelle said.

Isabelle got up and walked around the table only to be stopped by Maia. "Do you think this is funny? I'm not going to let you kiss him."

"Maia we all know the rules. If a dare happens the person has to commit to it," Jordan said reasonably, "I promise it means nothing. You know I love you and one little kiss won't change that."

Maia reluctantly stepped down and let the dare go through.

"You're actually kind of hot." Isabelle teased and put a finger on his chin. He stood many more inches from her and Isabelle guided his chin and mouth to hers. They kissed for the allotted time with Isabelle often looking at Maia while kissing her boyfriend teasing her.

"Well that was hot." Isabelle said walking back to her seat.

Jordan sat down and was greeted by a big, wet, loving kiss from Maia re-establishing her ownership over Jordan in case Isabelle had any, less than pure, ideas. Truthfully Isabelle could care less about Jordan. Yeah, he was good to look at and very muscular, but she wasn't interested in stealing someone else's lover. She just hadn't really liked Maia. She was rude and imposing and Isabelle wasn't a fan of people like her. This time no one was really intrigued with the kiss. They couldn't be or Maia would give them a death stare.

"Okay, I think I'm done with this game." Simon proclaimed and began leaving.

"Yeah." Jordan agreed.

A couple more hours went by when Dr. Valentine walked in, very tall, very smug. "Look what we have here. I am ashamed of every single one of you. Especially you two," he said pointing at Clary and Simon, "I had thought you two would not be pressured into skipping school. Shame really." He paused for a moment and walked to the Lightwoods, "And you two. New kids. You're really not starting this school year off well." He didn't even bother talking to Maia and Jordan. "So, I look forward to seeing you kids here again next week."

With that they were all dismissed to leave the school. Maia and Jordan left first and dove into his black mustang. Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and Jace said their goodbyes and left home. That night Simon stayed over Clary's house, where she told him about how she felt when she had kissed Jace. Obviously, Simon teased her but still listened like the good friend he was.


	6. Affair

Simon sat there on Isabelle's bed dumb struck after what just happened. He had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Isabelle had kissed him. They'd been making out all night.

It had been a number of months after school started and Simon and Clary had become pretty close friends to the Lightwoods. In fact, Clary and Isabelle had become almost best friends. Simon sense that neither of them ever really had a close girlfriend before and so they bonded together quick. Isabelle and Clary would periodically invite Clary over her house or to the mall the hang out, having Simon be the third wheel. Often Jace would tag along too, but only when Clary was around and eventually Jace and Clary confessed their affections for each other. A revelation that surprised Clary because she had only thought he was messing with her. To lead her on.

During school Isabelle hung out with Simon more because they had more classes together and she didn't really like anyone but him in their classes. During music class he and his bandmates would practice while she either laughed or listened.

One week, though, Isabelle hadn't come to school; which worried both Clary and Simon. They noticed Magnus, Alec, and Jace, gone as well. Clary had tried to call both Jace and Isabelle trying to lend any kind of support they could with whatever reason why they were gone. It had been practically a week of worry for Clary and Simon before Isabelle called Clary on Friday where they talked all night. Simon had come over for their weekly movie night when Clary got the phone call.

Turns out that her parents were getting a divorce, because her dad had an affair. Their father had left the home and they all stayed home to comfort their mother. Clary was almost in tears at the sound of Isabelle's voice through the phone, but managed to retrain herself because she needed to be there for Isabelle, not the other way around. Clary told her that she and Simon would be coming to see how everybody was.

Now here sat Simon in Isabelle's room trying to comfort her and it turning into her kissing him. Simon laid on her velvet silk sheets thinking about had happened. Isabelle was now in her bathroom. Their house was pretty large and each of them had their own bathrooms right next to their room. Simon knew she was doing this just to pass the time, and he let her. But he felt attracted to her a way he knew she didn't feel towards him. But nonetheless he let her distract herself. He didn't mind being used if it stopped her from crying or distracted her from her true feelings. He just wanted to make her happy.

Isabelle walked out of the bathroom in a nightgown preparing about to prepare for sleep. Simon noted that she seemed very tired when they had arrived. As if she'd been up all week. And now she was ready to sleep. Simon began sitting up and notice her neon pink pajama shorts and a regular t-shirt with no bra. He realized she was preparing for bed and thought it was his cue to leave.

"Wait." She said tentatively, "You don't have to go, you know. I mean you can if you want but…." She stood their looking down. Simon had never seen her like this before. Vulnerable and wounded. He knew then that she was someone, like Clary who needed to be protected and a rush of manly instincts went through him

"If you want me to stay I will. For as long as you need."

Isabelle simply nodded her head and he laid back down on the bed and let her join him as he held her. "Could you tell me a story?" Simon was confused by this request.

"What kind of story?"

"I don't know. One where there is a happy ending."

Simon thought for a while, "Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away…."

"I'm so sorry, Jace." Clary said, "I wouldn't know what to do if it were my parents."

Jace, being Jace, tried to be as cool as possible, "It's nothing really. I had already known something was off for a while. Better this than cancer, right?" Jace pretended to be okay with the situation, but Clary saw right through him.

"Jace," Clary pleaded, "don't do that. Don't shut your emotions off like that. I'm here for you and I always will be. You can tell me how you really feel."

Jace was surprised by her proclamation. He realized shortly after that he shouldn't be because that was Clary. He'd known from the start. The moment he saw, that there was something different about her from all the girls he'd ever dated before. She saw through his bullshit, like it was glass. That's why he liked her. That's why he loved her and he needed to tell her that.

He laughed a little, "You can see right through me." Clary could hear a hint of sadness in his voice now, "You know it bothers me and I can't bullshit my way form telling you, can I?"

Clary shook her head, "No, you can't."

"I'm adopted. From my earliest memory I had always known that I was alone and so I've been able to shut off myself from the world. That is until I met the Lightwoods. They brought me in like no other. And like you they saw right through me. I remember my dad, my adoptive dad, coming to me and asking me if I were okay here, living with them, being part of their family. I had asked him why he was asking me this and that I was fine here. But he told me that he could see the sadness in my smile." He looked at Clary with a stream of tears, "I remember actually being happy. For the first time in my life someone saw who I really was. And for the first time in my life I realized I had belonged. So now I can't even fathom what's happening now. The family that made me whole is now falling apart and I can't do anything about it. I feel like I'm standing still as I watch my world fall apart." Clary held back, "And the worst part is I can't even fathom what Isabelle and Alec are going through. You should have seen it Clary, the way Isabelle stayed by our mother's side all week, while I could barely look at her without wanting to break down. Isabelle is stronger than I can ever be, Clary." Jace finally broke and punched the wall. Clary jumped and held him in his arms. "Why do you want me, Clary?" He looked down at her, "I'm nothing. I'm not good for you. You are a ray of sunlight. I will only bring you down" Jace couldn't hold back his tears.

"That's not true, Jace." Clary said holding him tightly. "No one thinks you're bad new Jace. Even Simon seems to like you now. Because you have a big heart Jace. You feel when people you love get hurt. That's why you feel the way you do now." Jace turned away, "Don't turn away Jace. Please, don't hide from me." She turned his face and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with equal passion.

They moved to the bed where they rolled around in a deep embrace. First Jace was on top as Clary felt his body embrace her. Her fiery red hair sprawled across the plain, white pillows. Clary rolled on top of him, pressing herself against every part of him. She traces circles threw his messy golden hair. He sat up breaking the kiss and stared into her deep brown eyes, fueled with desire.

"I love you, Clary." There he had said it. A huge weight lifted off of Jace as he heard the words come out of his mouth. He'd waited for a response but was left without one. Instead he say Clary's eyes swell up with tears. Tears of joy.

"I love you too, Jace." Clary said returning to his lips. They kissed and held each other until they both fell asleep.

Simon woke up the next morning with the blinding light from the morning sun shining down through the windows in Isabelle's room onto her bed. He woke and almost forgot where he was. He was reminded by the sight of a sleeping Isabelle next to him with half of her body covered in sheets and the other half exposed to the world. He stared at her sleeping face and remarked quietly to himself how much younger she looked innocently sleeping. After what happened last night and witnessing Isabelle in such a vulnerable state and how tired she was he didn't want to wake her. He felt she needed as much sleep as she could get.

Simon slowly climbed out of the bed and headed to Isabelle's bathroom to wash his face and wake himself up. The bathroom was very messy. More so than even her room, if that was at all possible. There was toothpaste, brushes, bras, towels, rags, and much more miscellaneous items all of the bathroom floor, tub, and sink. It was hard for him to even see himself in the mirror. Simon looked around and the destruction and actually felt anger. Rage eve. He felt anger for Isabelle's father. He'd met him a few times. The times he was _actually _home. Simon thought he was intimidating and stern so he tended to steer clear of him; which he did with big success. But standing here in the bathroom and after what happened last night. Seeing Isabelle that way made his heart ache in a way that hasn't happened since his father died. He was angry at Mr. Robert's selfishness. And irresponsibility. Simon tried to fathom what could possess a man to forsake the people he'd promised to protect. What kind of father could make his kids feel this way?

He'd left the room but not before tucking her under the sheets, making her more comfortable. She looked very delicate sleeping, and Simon always protected delicate things. He walked down the stairs and met Clary and Jace in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He looked at the time and saw that it was ten in the morning.

"Where's Izzy?" Clary asked.

Simon sighed, "She's sleeping. Thought she deserved it, you know. She was kind of a wreck."

"Yeah we know what you mean." Jace said while mixing the eggs.

"I never got to say it, but, Jace I'm sorry for what happening with you guys. I mean…you know…." Simon stumbled. It amazed him how clear he came across when he spoke to Isabelle but became a stumbling fool when he spoke to literally anyone else, besides Clary of course.

"Yeah, man I get it. No need to…._try_ to say anything." Jace said awkwardly.

"Riveting guys. The bromance sparks are really coming out." Clary joked, making both of the smile.

"Well, I guess I have to go home and try to my mom why we sneaked out last night. " Clary said. She gave Jace a goodbye kiss. He held on to her a couple seconds longer than usual. Clary met Simon at the exit of the kitchen and he let her pass first.

Simon turned before leaving, "Um, one more thing, Jace. Could you let Isabelle sleep for as long as she needs? Like you know she's been looking pretty tired and I think she needs some time to sleep everything off."

Jace nodded his head, "Of course. She's my sister, I know what she needs." Jace paused and looked at Simon for a moment. As Simon turned to leave Jace said, "You know you should really tell her how you feel."

Simon was shocked. "What, what do you mean?"

"Simon you're not exactly subtle. From the first moment we met at the beginning of the school year when we road to the mall on the first day, I saw how you felt. I'm sure Isabelle saw it too. Back then I thought that she was simply flirting with you like she enjoys doing. I thought that you would fall in love or something and she'd walk all over you in high heeled boots. And I was right. Partially. You fell in love, Simon, with Izzy. Anyone who has eyes can see it. But I never thought she'd fall in love with you too. Ever since we found out about our father's affair no one could get her sleep for more than a few hours a day. And she'd never sleep through an entire night. Not Alec or our mother or I could. But you did Simon. She was comfortable with you here and was finally able to rest because she no longer had to be strong. You became her strength." Jace was surprised by his own words, but he knew every word of them were true, "Take it from someone who just discovered it, love, I mean true love, doesn't come easy and shouldn't be forsaken. Simon, you need to confess your feelings before it's too late for the both of you."

Simon wanted to deny Jace's words. He didn't want to admit he was so easy to read. But he knew Jace's words held weight on his heart. He was right. Simon had to man up and finally confess even if it meant a brutal rejection. At least the weight of not telling her would lift from his shoulders. He simply nodded to Jace in agreement then walked out of the kitchen trying to catch up to Clary.


End file.
